Dormida
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Aunque todos dormían en la taberna, Meliodas era el único que se fijaba de cada detalle de Elizabeth mientras ella dormía. Una sonrisita salió, ella buscaba algo y el siempre le prestaba sus manos. Sin duda, aquella chiquilla era hermosa aún cuando dormía.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Hace tiempo que no escribía de Nanatsu no Taizai, simplemente me dio ganas de escribir cuando empecé a leer los que tengo pendientes y empecé a editarlos, probablemente más adelante suba un poco más de ellos. Aún no lo se pero realmente espero que los disfruten._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Nanatsu no Taizai no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir estas historias._**

* * *

La noche estaba presente y las estrellas se alzaban en lo más alto del cielo, los ronquidos se escuchaban por toda la taberna, algunos balbuceos tontos y una que otra maldición de ebrios dormidos con ganas de querer tomar más.

Meliodas era el único que aún seguía despierto y es que con una sonrisa en su rostro miraba con tranquilidad a Elizabeth, esa chiquilla inocente y hermosa que había sido capaz de dominar el hombre más fuerte del planeta, a él. Veía con fascinación como su pecho subía y bajaba con lentitud, con mucha paz, de alguna manera le trajo tranquilidad.

En el tiempo que habían empezado a dormir juntos, sobre todo por la sobre población en su taberna, había descubierto muchas cosas que ella hacía dormida y que sólo el podía apreciar y tesorar en silencio.

Como arrugaba su pequeña nariz, los pequeños suspiros que salían de su boca, el cómo movía sus manos buscando algo y como inflaba sus mejillas cuando hablaba dormida.

Era gracioso, Meliodas no se cansaba de mirar aquella chiquilla que llenaba de vida su miserable alma de demonio. Sabía que las cuerdas que Hawk le ataba, no eran suficientes para poder mantener sus manos quietas, cuando sentía y escuchaba que todos estaban dormidos, era el momento perfecto para desatarse y acomodarse mejor en la cama.

Simplemente, era imposible no tocar cuando sus mejillas se inflaban o cuando tenía el ceño fruncido. Reía muy bajo cuando hablaba dormida y tomaba sus manos cuando ella buscaba algo.

Era tranquilizador, verla dormir sin saber que sólo el velaba de esa manera sus dulces sueños.

 **-¿Que me hiciste esta vez Elizabeth?** -Pensaba en voz alta, retiraba con cariño un mechón de cabello que había llegado a su rostro. **\- Mirame, aún con todo lo que pasa, disfrutó cada momento, aún si estas dormida a mi lado**

Sonreía con ternura, era imposible no inundar sus corazones, los tantos que tenía, de tanta ternura que podía apreciar de la chica. Un suspiro más salió de él, Elizabeth empezaba a buscar algo y Meliodas tomó sus manos para ver como la chica se juntaba más a su cuerpo y soltar un suspiro de satisfacción.

No pudo evitar acariciar sus mejillas con cariño, un cariño completamente desconocido para muchos pero muy bien recibido para ella. Su pulgar acarició los pequeños y suaves labios de la chica. Se sorprendía del sueño pesado que compartía Elizabeth, el observando y tocando, aunque no sobrepasando, y ella completamente dormida.

 **-Tu sólo me perteneces como yo sólo te pertenezco** -Hablo con decisión.

Su rostro se acercó con lentitud, el aroma de Elizabeth lo hipnotizaba, para que negarlo, no era la primera vez que tomaba los labios de la tercera princesa. Sus labios los junto en un pequeño beso, sus ojos se cerraron y una pequeña chispa de alegría inundó su cuerpo.

Se separó con cuidado, el dulce aroma de ella se pegó a él, realmente había sido dulce como los besos que siempre le robaba.

 **-Meliodas...**

El nombrado abrió los ojos, temía que la princesa estuviera despierta pero sólo había susurrado su nombre y volver a moverse. Suspiro, pensaba que había descubierto su pequeño secreto de todas las noches. Una risita salió de Meliodas, la tapó con las sábanas y la atrajo más a su cuerpo. La abrazó con tanta fuerza, creía que ella podría desaparecer en ese mismo instante, quería mantenerla segura entre sus brazos.

 **-Buenas noches Elizabeth**

Un pequeño y último beso en la frente le dio a lachica. Los ojos le pesaban un poco, no necesitaba dormir pero cuando estaba con ella el cansancio le llegaba y bueno, necesitaba realizar esa acción fisiológica. Una última sonrisa y sólo cerró sus ojos, aspiro el dulce aroma de la princesa y tan pronto se quedó dormido.

Ya mañana le tocaría despertarse temprano para regresar todo a la normalidad.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Me encantan los fanfics como los momentos Elizabeth x Meliodas en el anime o manga. Son realmente tiernos._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Miércoles 27 de Abril de 2018_**


End file.
